


My Way

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If we’re going to do this, then we’re doing this my way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Way

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that they could totally have a friends with benefits type of thing, but Lydia is 100% in control and Jace is all like 'hell yeah!' about it.

Lydia’s back hit the wall and Jace was pressed up against her. He kissed her roughly, hands moving up her chest, bunching up her shirt. Lydia moaned and rested her hands on his side, fingers digging in and he fondled her breasts.

Suddenly, she was pushed him back and flipped them, pressing him against the wall, her eyes darkened. Jace looked at her with mild shock as her hands moved to his belt. “If we’re going to do this,” Lydia said, lips brushing against his ear. “then we’re doing this my way.” Her hand was in his pants and Jace groaned. “Is that okay with you?”

Jace couldn’t do anything but nod and pull her in for another heated kiss.


End file.
